


[Podfic] Seize the Day

by greedy_dancer



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Changing POV, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: napkins' story, read aloud (8min).Eudoria finds it hard to hold secret meetings with an ultra-curious child. Though perhaps she has raised Enola to be just so.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Eudoria Vernet Holmes
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seize the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099896) by [napkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/pseuds/napkins). 



  


### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3b9pyoS)

### Details

      * **Length:** 08:00
      * **File size:** 5Mo



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer, background by Bluedreaming
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for giving permission to podfic, and to Bluedreaming for the cover style inspiration and for sharing the Anthology's cover elements! :D


End file.
